yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 212
の | romaji = Yami no Daishinkan | japanese translated = The Great Priest of Darkness | episode number = 212 | japanese air date = July 7, 2004 | english air date = January 28, 2006 | japanese opening = OVERLAP | japanese ending = EYE'S | english opening = Yu-Gi-Oh! theme | english ending = Yu-Gi-Oh! theme }} Summary "Join Me Seto!!" * In Kul Elna, the transformation of Aknadin into "Great Dark Priest" almost resulted in the Pharaoh's "elimination" from the Dark RPG, however the arrival of Hassan has complicated things. * As a result, Aknadin/"Great Dark Priest" is now trying to convince his son Priest Seto to join him as Zorc's servant. : Aknadin: "Seto!" : Priest Seto: "Aknadin - sama...! Is what thou stated before true? Did thou say that I am thou son, Aknadin - sama...?" : ' Aknadin:' "It is the truth, my son. Soon enough the Great Evil God Zorc - sama shall be revived... Come to my side, defeat that man, and then the title of Pharaoh shall be yours." : Priest Seto: "Aknadin - sama is... my father..." : Aknadin/"Great Dark Priest": "Come! Seto!" : Hassan: "Do not be deceived by someone who surrendered its soul to an evil God! Seto! Thou duty as a priest is to protect the Pharaoh along with this country!" :Pharaoh: "Seto...!" :Aknadin: "Seto! The blood of the royal family flows within your veins. Do not try to defy your own set fate!" * Meanwhile, Seto Kaiba has found its way into the shrine with the Tablet of Lost Memories. He passes by the inanimate bodies of Bakura Ryou, Yugi Muto, and Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, and Téa Gardner. ** As he takes out the Millennium Eye, it projects an image of current events inside the Dark RPG on top of the tablet. Motives Behind Aknadin's Betrayal :Pharaoh: "Seto! Do not be deluded! Our duty is to protect this land and this country! And to accomplish it, we have to defeat Zorc! It's alright for you if this evil God comes out and takes over the motherland?" : Aknadin:"Great Dark Priest": "Hmpf! This motherland...? Then, I shall ask one thing... Who has protected this land and country until now? You lowlife? No. Wrong. Then, was it the father of you lowlife?" :Pharaoh: "What are you getting at? Aknadin!" :Aknadin: "Not even my elder brother, Aknamkanon, could do such a thing. I! I, as his younger brother was...!" ** Then, Aknadin/"Great Dark Priest" reveals his true motives for his betrayal: it is the jealousy and lack of appreciation received after defending the kingdom from invading armies. The Egyptian people revered and thanked King Aknamkanon for Egypt's victories, when in reality Aknamkanon was in favor of a more idealistic and peaceful approach, leaving war only as a last resort. It was actually Aknadin who pressed the king to mobilize the troops and attack first, and then created the Millennium Items after finding the Millennium Spellbook. In addition, Aknadin decided to be the shadow whilst his elder brother was the light even if he had to stain his hands in blood for that sake. ** However, creating the Items was not exclusively beneficial to Egypt. :: Shimon Muran: "But, even so...! Aknadin - dono...! If thou did care so much for His Majesty King Aknamkanon, why are thou betraying him now?" ::Aknadin: "Shimon! Do not use words such as ''betrayal. The relationship between my elder brother and I...!" :: 'Hassan:' "''You merely manipulated King Aknamkanon to your own ends and to be able to gain the Dark." ::Aknadin: "What are you speaking about, Hassan!? If you really were the protector of the former Pharaoh, then you should know! The censured truth between Aknamkanon and I! We were twin brothers!" ::Pharaoh: "Twins?" ::Aknadin: "Although we were born at the same time, the one who gained attention was Aknamkanon. It was just because his cries were louder!" ::Shimon Muran: "Thou... Knew this much?" ::Pharaoh: "Aknadin..." ::Aknadin: "So, I merely became a helper to my elder brother. I had to abandon my wife and Seto... And soil my hands in blood. However! Even though after all those years, my loyalty remained intact! However... Seto. You finally returned... To my side. Seto! Cannot you feel it? Cannot you feel this Fate...?" ::Priest Seto: "(thinking): I was told that my father perished in battle in the battlefield... I wanted to become a priest for the sake of this country and that of the Pharaoh... The one who assisted me in that was... Aknadin - sama... Thou were the one! I wasn't aware that thou existed as my father... However... Thou knew I was thy son... That is why thou did so much for me... But, in this current situation, why...? Thou are suppossedly my father..." ::Aknadin: "Seto! Remember the White Dragon! It itself will be the one to guide you along Fate's pathways! Seto! You have been chosen by it!" ::Priest Seto: "The White Dragon...? The White Dragon would guide my fate, allow for me the become the Pharaoh...?" ::Pharaoh: "Impossible! If the Great Evil God Zorc is ressurected, then the world shall be destroyed and nothing will be left! What's the point in becoming King afterwards? Seto! Don't be fooled!" *** The Pharaoh tries to run towards Seto, but Aknadin stops him with one magical attack. Seto looks at him again. ::Aknadin: "You do not understand it, Seto? When the Great Evil God Zorc is revived, this country shall become the 'Dark World'! We merely needs to assist Zorc - sama in the creation of the new world! And the one who shall rule over it shall be... You! Seto! You shall become the Dark King!" ::Priest Seto: "The Dark King...?" ::Aknadin: "Come! Decide your Fate! Come! To the side of your father!" ::Priest Seto: "Father...!" *** The others try to reason with him, and Seto takes a step forward. ::Aknadin: "Good! Come! Seto!" ::Priest Seto: "Father..." *** Seto is shown a vision of the 'White Dragon' and looks surprised. ::Priest Seto: "That's... the White Dragon!" ::Aknadin: "Seto! You yourself shall be the new King!" ::Pharaoh: "Don't mess around! We wont sit idle and let the Dark swallow this land and country! Seto! We must combine our powers and defeat the Great Evil God Zorc!" *** The rest of presents calls out to him to try to make him react. *** Seto's does not say anything; rather, the internal conflict going inside his mind is left to the viewer's imagination. ::Aknadin: "Come! Seto!" ::Hassan: "Aknadin! You, who are stained by the Dark, don't have the right to talk in the name of the King!" ::Aknadin: "I don't need to listen to the words of you lowlife! I shall ressurect Zorc -sama, kill the Pharaoh and destroy the light!" *** Aknadin tries to attack the Pharaoh with his magic, but Hassan blocks it. *** ::Aknadin: "Your end is forthcoming, spoiled brat raised by Aknamkanon!" ::Hassan: "Pharaoh, I shall block him. I will not allow him to harm thou!" **** Sensing Seto is slowly giving in to temptation, Kisara wakes up at the Royal Palace. Seto hears the cry of the "White Dragon". Kisara sets off to find Seto to prevent him to join the Dark. Yami Bakura as Honda smirks and sees her run off. ::Yami Bakura: "(thinking): Yeah, hurry it up and run off. It'd be troublesome if ya couldn't join Seto." Bobasa's Role is Revealed * Back at the Royal Palace, Bobasa is crying because... there's not a scrap of food left in the kitchens! And the search for the Pharaoh's real name is at a dead end. Yami Bakura questions Bobasa, wondering why he could move when he was using one of his Master Items and knows that he's an NPC. Bobasa merely begs to have more food. The others come in, and he tries to play the innocent, which they buy. ** The others want to leave Bobasa behind, but Yugi decides they will help find Bobasa some more food. Yami Bakura is growing impatient. ::Yami Bakura: "(thinking): What the heck are those guys thinking? Don't they realize that the guy is, strangely enough, too hungry?" *** The find some grapes, and drag Bobasa to the tree. He thanks them and with replenished energy, then he... starts floating in mid-air?! He's turned into a means of aerial transportation. **** Everybody jumps on Bobasa's back, and he starts floating towards the desert. Meanwhile "evil" Tristan Taylor thinks to himself (in Bakura's voice): "This dude is part of this game's scenario... It's a hidden switch devised to find the 8th key... Heh. Without Yugi & co., I'd definitely missed this switch." * The group arrives at the Valley of the Kings: it is where Solomon Muto found the Millennium Puzzle originally! Yami Bakura is thrilled: he's sure to have finally found the 8th key! ** Bobasa: "Bobasa is the one who should be thanking you guys. You were very kind to give me those grapes to fill up Bobaba's stomach." *** The others also realize that they fill all stuffed up and realize that their 'feeling' of being hungry was because of Bobasa. ::Bobasa: "Bobasa ain't hungry anymore and that's alright. But... (he begins to sing) ... Bobasa's "bo" is the "bo" of "kuishinbo" (glutton)... Bobasa's "ba" is the "ba" of "bangohan" (dinner)... Bobasa's "sa" is the "sa" of... ''sayounara." *** And with those words, Bobasa vanishes into thin air . The Return of Thief King Bakura! * Meanwhile, at the table... ::'Yami Bakura:' "''I do see..." ::Yami Yugi: "What's up?" ::Yami Bakura: "Your pals are doing some nice progress... They're close to finging out yer name." ::Yami Yugi: "Aibou is... How do you lowlife know that...? The Master can't exert influence over the NPCs...". ::Yami Bakura: "How do I know...?" (He shrugges.) * Yami makes a grimace: he knows he's up to something. ::Yami Bakura: "Well... The great mine's... No, the Great Evil God Zorc's countdown to ressurection is progressing... The climax is coming closer... But I'm sorry if we forgot 'bout how's the main cast doing like..." * Aknadin keeps on trying to hit the Pharaoh, but Hassan easily blocks him. ::Yami Bakura: "The pawns of you lowlife are really hard to deal with!" ::Yami Yugi: "I won't let you lowlife accomplish whatever you're scheming!" ::Yami Bakura: "So, ye're gonna put a bit more effort into it? To revive the Great Evil God Zorc ain't just my main role..." ::Yami Yugi: "Main role...?" ::Yami Bakura: "You once borrowed some BA from your aibou." ** He's making reference to what happened during Ep.207, when Yugi Muto replenished the Pharaoh's energy after Slifer got defeated. ::Yami Bakura: "So, I'm gonna use the same method applied to my pawn." ::Yami Yugi: "Your pawn...?" ::Yami Bakura: "Indeed! I've invited over an interesting fella. I'll pull him into this world and pick up some of his BA. It's your part, Shachou!" * NOTE: 'Shachou' stands for 'Enteprise President' or 'President', thus calling Kaiba by his rank. ::Yami Yugi: "It couldn't be...! You lowlife have targeted Kaiba...!?" ** Following that, Yami Bakura targets Seto Kaiba (who is still standing in front of the Tablet of Lost Memories in the real world) and "absorbs" into the game! *** We thus find out the reason why Yami Bakura gave the Millennium Eye to Seto: to lure him to Egypt and take part into his evil Dark RPG. *** Seto has now entered the ancient Egyptian memory world of the Pharaoh's past: Yami Bakura leans over the rim of the table and 'looks down' into the 'surface'. ::Yami Bakura: "I'm gonna borrow a piece of you lowlife's soul, Kaiba!" *** By doing so, Yami Bakura is able to "borrow" Seto's energy and resurrect one of his game "pawns". He resurrects Thief King Bakura at Kul Elna! ::Thief King Bakura: "I'm back, Pharaoh Danna! Pawns are, after all, just pawns! It ain't so easy to get rid of 'em! It turns out I didn't die like you lowlife thought!" *** Bakura laughs while the others are taken aback. Featured monsters The following monsters appeared in this episode. Monsters in italics debuted here.